Paintball Frenzy
by coolchic79260
Summary: 8 Friends decide to play Paintball. What will happen and who will win?


_Me: Ok guys I have no Idea where this one shot came from but I hope you guys enjoy it. :D :D_

"Ok guys no one is here it's just the 8 of us first team to take down the other wins." Katie smirked as her; Ally, Ivory and Ella were playing playing paintball in the Impact Zone against Fortune

"Bring it on Borden." Allen smirked

"You'll be sorry you asked that Jones." Katie smirked "Ok the safe places are my Office and Fortune's locker room no shooting in those places understand?" she asked as everyone nodded their heads "Ok Go!" She yelled as she ran with her team to her Locker Room/Office "Ok guys here's the plan Ivory and Ally you guys go after James and Robert Ella Frankie is yours and Allen is mine."

"Got it." Ally said

"Ok we'll leave separately so the chances of us getting attacked at are really low." Katie said

"Alright I'll go first." Ella said as she slowly stepped out "It's too quiet."

"Careful Ella they might be stalking us." Katie said

"This close to us I doubt…" Ella was about to say but she stopped as she heard a paintball gun then she ducked before she got hit then Katie, Ally and Ivory ran out as they started shooting at the person but he ran off before it happened

"Damn he got away." Katie growled "We have to be more careful they could be anywhere."

"Damn they're good." Frankie said as he got on his walkie talkie "Allen I was almost hit over."

"_Be Careful next time we can't lose this over." _Allen said over the walkie talkie

"I'm trying but I didn't know she had Ally, Ivory and Katie nearby over." Frankie said

"_Well be careful next time and don't hit Katie…She's mine over." _Allen said

"Got it over." Frankie said as he hung up the walkie talkie and he walked around

"Where are they?" Ally asked as her and Ivory were looking for Beer Money

"I don't know but we have to be careful." Ivory said as they walked around ready to shoot

"You're right Fortune plays dirty and they can be anywhere." Ally said

"You're right." Ivory said as they walked around some more

"Don't worry we'll…" But Ally didn't finish as she got hit

"Ally are you ok." Ivory asked as she went to check on Ally

"I am but look out!" Ally said as she pointed somewhere and Ivory turned around and started shooting in that direction till she hit someone

"Damn it she got us!" James yelled

"Well whose fault is that?" Robert asked as he yelled

"I don't know!" James yelled as Ivory laughed and she walked away

"Ivory to Katie I got Beer Money but we lost Ally along the way over." Ivory said as she spoke in the walkie talkie

"_That sucks but good that Beer Money is out over." _Katie said

"Want me to help Ella with Kazarian over?" Ivory asked

"_Yeah over." _Katie said

"Ok two down two to go." Katie smirked as she walked around "Now where is…" But she stopped as she heard a paint ball gun then she turned around

"Hello Princess." Allen smirked as he pointed his paintball gun at her

"Hello Phenomenal one." Katie smirked as she pointed her gun at him

"Heard that your team took out two of my guys." Allen said

"Yep and my girls will take you guys out." Katie smirked "But you're mine."

"Not if I shoot you first." Allen said still pointing the gun at her

"You wouldn't hit your wife would you?" Katie asked pretending to be sad and pouting

"Don't you dare send me on a guilt trip Princess." Allen said pointing his gun at her some more

"Damn." Katie said pointing his gun at him then saw Ella behind and smirked but then Allen smirked too and when she heard a paint ball gun go off she ducked before she got hit but Allen did as well and when they looked up they saw that both Frankie and Ivory got hit

"Two on one what are you going to do now Jones?" Katie asked as she smirked

"This." Allen smirked and he pointed his paintball gun to the right and shot it and got Ella "Now it's just you and me sweetheart."

"You know what this means right?" Katie asked

"You bet I do." Allen smirked as he pointed his gun at her again and she pointed her gun at him and they began shooting at each other then someone got hit

"Damn it." Katie said as she fell down

"Ha we win." Allen smirked

"You got lucky." Katie growled

"Luck had nothing to do with it sweetheart." Allen smiled as he held out his hand to help Katie up and she hugged him

"That was congratulating you." Katie smiled

"Thank you baby." Allen smiled as he hugged her back

"Don't mention it." Katie smiled and smirked "Next time we'll win."

"Sure you will." Allen laughed

"I mean it." Katie said as they all walked out of the Impact Zone

_Me: Ok I will look foward to round 2 when that happens :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
